


Repeatedly

by edka88



Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edka88/pseuds/edka88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life beside him is full of lies - mostly for appearance's sake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repeatedly

Awareness slowly seeped into the light drift that was the last shred of sleep, and Christine opened her eyes to see sunlight already peeking through the curtains.

She let out a deep sigh. Morning already?

When she sat up to lean to the headboard she heard a tired grunt form the other side of the bed.

"I don't want to get up," Erik murmured, flopping onto his back and staring up at the ceiling.

"Me neither," she agreed, and closed her eyes briefly, her lips involuntarily pulling into a smile at the memory of last night.

"Nothing will happen if you don't go in today," he offered.

"Just the rumors that I must be sleeping with one of the managers."

He turned to her, a tangled curl falling in his eyes as he rose to his elbow. "You are."

"I think the problem is that we were not sleeping," she whispered theatrically.

His lips curved into a smile, too, and her heart skipped a beat at the sheepish pride that appeared in his eyes.

"I hope we'll find a carriage on our way," she said, stepping out of bed and pulling on her dressing gown. "I'd rather not fake a serious ankle-injury." She looked up at him pointedly. "Again."

"Should I not know better I'd say you rather enjoyed being so scandalously unconvincing," he teased.

"What a fortune that you know better, then," she smirked despite the blush appearing on her face.


End file.
